


Air Mattress

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Legolas stared at the red head in disbelief. He’d gone into his daily shower a blonde and come out with pink-ish purple hair. He smelled like grape and someone was going to pay.





	

“I didn’t think they had the balls to actually pull a prank on you. I’m quite impressed.” Gimli said with a grin on his lips and hands stuffed in his pockets; the only indication that he felt bad for his boyfriend getting pranked by his cousins. 

Legolas stared at the red head in disbelief. He’d gone into his daily shower a blonde and come out with pink-ish purple hair. He smelled like grape and someone was going to pay.

“You knew and that makes you an accomplice. All three of you will pay for this… That is a promise.” He let a wicked smile play on his lips as he pointed at his boyfriend for three years. The other man’s eyes grew.

The former blonde swiftly turned around. He didn’t know how yet, but he would get revenge. 

\----

Legolas ended up pranking Fili and Kili first. They’d stayed over at Gimli and Legolas apartment for a few nights to let Fili’s uncle have some quality time with his husband. 

The purple was almost gone at that point, but Legolas still needed the two to know that they couldn’t prank him and get away with it.

He’d waited until they were asleep. They slept in a heap of limbs. Their hair was already tangled together when he started to braid it. This is what they got for dying his hair purple.

Gimli and Legolas were woken by twin screams and an exclamation from Kili: “I’m going to kill your boyfriend, Gimli!”

Legolas couldn’t breathe, he was laughing so hard.

\----

Getting revenge on Gimli proved to be a harder task than his cousin and his boyfriend. Nothing seemed to be perfect, until the air mattress.

Oh yes, after Fili and Kili went back to the latter's uncle and his husband, Bilbo, Legolas knew exactly how to get his revenge. 

About a week or so after the couple left, Legolas asked Gimli to deflate the air mattress. He’d moved it to the middle of the room so hopefully, Gimli wouldn’t get injured.

\----

The blonde peered into the spare bedroom. Gimli was on the air mattress. It was only slightly deflated. It was perfect.

Legolas whistled, getting the other man’s attention. Gimli saw the grin on the other man’s face and his eyes widened. 

“Don’t you dare.”

Legolas ran up to the air mattress and jumped. When he landed, he launched Gimli into the air. Gimli let out the highest, most-unmanly, scream Legolas had ever heard come out of him.

Gimli landed on the carpet a few feet from the bed.

“If I didn’t love you so much I’d kill you for that.”

Legolas laughed until no sound came out. A high pitched wheeze was the only indication that he was breathing at all. After a few minutes, he got his breathing under control.

“Do you know what the best part of all this is?”

“No. What?” Gimli side-eyed the blonde.

He pointed to the bookshelf across the room, his phone propped up against a few books, “I got that on camera.”


End file.
